


Home

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: A poem set during 1x13 - The Parting of the WaysRose tells of her Home





	Home

She says that I'm home,  
But I am not  
I'll tell you about my home. 

My home is the smell of leather,  
Draped over me during the night,  
After an evening of watching him tinker. 

My home is the taste of burnt food,  
Forgotten for an hour,  
Because I was watching them bicker. 

My home is the sound of the TARDIS,  
Whirring and beeping and calming,  
Laughing as we get ourselves into trouble. 

My home is the feel of grate metal  
Pressing into my face,  
'Cause we all fell asleep by the console.

My home is the sight of his eyes  
That sparkle with thinly veiled laughter,  
When Jack and I played a prank on him.


End file.
